Choreography
by EstrellaDeRoca
Summary: Sharpay has a little undying crush on her best friend. And watching her dance in tight shorts doesn't help. Gabpay oneshot. Review.
1. Chapter 1: Dance Rehearsals

9 year old Sharpay stood on the edge of the stage, shaking with happiness. She held her brother's hand tightly, and flashed a toothless smile to her parents on the third row.

"_You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above, you can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of, but you can't stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay, you can't stop the beat!" _the stage sung, and Sharpay twirled in her purple dress and landed on her knees in the middle of the stage, beaming.

It was her first performance in a musical. She had played Amber Von Tussle, and she had worn her hair in ringlets, and a beautiful frilly dress made especially for her. Ryan, who played one of the kids who she danced with, looked slightly disappointed. He didn't get a very good part, and he was annoyed that his sister had stolen the limelight. Sharpay knew how he felt, and for a moment was upset herself, but then was passed a bouquet of flowers and she smiled again.

"Hands up for Sharpay Evans! Amber Von Tussle!" an announcer screamed, and the audience broke into applause...

"Sharpay? Sharpay Evans, are you daydreaming?" Ryan snapped his fingers in front of the dozing blond, who shook to wake herself up. She stared at him for a moment, before smiling and focusing on the blaring TV in front of her. "Hey, what's up?" he asked gently, folding a hand over hers.

"I made a mistake." She replied after a while, smirking momentarily at something funny on the screen. Ryan nodded slowly, perplexed.

Sharpay _had_ made a mistake. She signed up for the musical again this year, as she always would, but noted that Gabriella Montez also had. She didn't know what the musical was, and she knew that Ryan hadn't signed up this time, but she got a funny feeling when she saw that the musical was Hairspray, and she was Amber Von Tussle again. And she got an even worse, panging feeling when she saw the title: _Hairspray the Sequel – re-written._ Mrs Darbus had written it herself, Kelsi had composed songs and Ryan had offered to help with choreography. She had gotten a letter through in the post:

_Dear Miss Evans, congratulations on getting a part in this season's musicale. Let us remind you that there are dance rehearsals on Mondays 4pm-6m, Thursdays 5pm-9pm and Saturday mornings 9am-1pm. This will be for five weeks, and then the schedule will change, so that it's everyday for an hour after school (excluding Mondays.)_

_Thank you,_

_R. Darbus, head of drama._

Sharpay worried in her mind when she read this letter, and she couldn't even roll her eyes when Ryan boasted about writing up those letters himself. She had to dance with Gabriella. Seeing her in tight tops, short shorts, leg warmers, sweating and puffing... Sharpay had to put the thought to the back of her mind that this actually went on in her head.

At school, Sharpay ignored Gabriella the best she could. But now, reading through the script slowly as the TV blared in her ears, she saw many lines of the names Tracy and Amber toppling above each other. She sighed and placed her script on the gap between her and Ryan on the couch.

"Hey dudes!" Ryan shouted across the schoolyard, running towards Gabriella and the other people in the musical. He pulled Sharpay along behind him, and she rolled her eyes and stared behind her, as if she didn't care. Maybe she'd be replaced if so. "So, ready to get dancing?!" he asked cheerfully, followed by a chorus of whoops and chatter. Sharpay glanced at Gabriella, who was wearing pink leg warmers, gray shorts and a pink spaghetti strap top. She shuddered when she looked down at her own self, dressed in boring white and silver. She longed to look like Gabriella.

"Hey Shar, ready to warm up?" Gabriella screamed, raising her voice at the last two words. Sharpay nodded sulkily, linking her arm through Gabriella's and trudging towards the gym.

"Stretch your arms more, Sharpay! Lift your leg, Simone! Gabriella, your footwork is a little sloppy... c'mon guys, we only have 5 weeks and then we have to thread together a whole dance!" Ryan whined and moaned at everyone, placing a hand of comfort on everyone's shoulder as he walked through the dancers. He placed a gentle hand on Gabriella's thigh, directing where her legs should go, making Sharpay jealous. Why couldn't she do that?!

"Sharpay, can you help me hold my legs in the right position?" Gabriella asked sweetly, making Sharpay's eyes widen in horror. What? Has she heard correctly? Gob smacked, Sharpay nodded slowly and placed a timid hand on Gabriella's thigh, moving her leg so it kicked and bent properly.

2 hours later, and Gabriella was spinning and tapping her feet to the music being played softly in the background. Sharpay was showing Gabriella how to point her toes appropriately, now not so uncomfortable, but Gabriella looked slightly bored.

"Hey babe, let's bunk off for a while! I'm tired, and kinda bored..." Gabriella whispered to Sharpay, making Sharpay shake and mumble something in a random language.

"Uh, sure. Go to the toilet, and I'll ask to get a drink." Sharpay heard herself say, and then found her feet working their way over to Ryan, who was teaching a dark-haired boy with a killer smile how to leap.

"Hey, hot stuff, wanna go catch a movie once we're done?" he asked hotly, making Sharpay consider saying yes, but her heart rejected him. She shook her head slowly and walked past him to Ryan, who was now clapping a freshmen who completed a jazz square.

"Ryan, I'm kinda hot, can I get a drink?" Sharpay complained to her brother, motioning for the keys to outside, but he shook his head and pointed to the table with iced water. "Ryan, I want iced _tea_. If I don't get what I want, I won't be happy." she threatened, folding her arms, and he carelessly flicked the keys at her, watching a senior cha-cha across the floor.

"Brilliant, Eddy, just damn brilliant!" Ryan laughed, clapping and patting Eddy on the back. Sharpay rolled her eyes and sashayed towards her bag, and quickly picked up Gabriella's too, before sneaking out of the door.

"Oh, babes, you got my bag! I was scared I'd have to walk around like this, and it's like, cold outside." Gabriella rambled on, pulling her jeans out of her bag and wandering into the disabled toilet, pulling Sharpay in with her.

Sharpay stumbled on the way in, swallowing deeply, but then breathed slowly and pulled her floral mini from her bag. "Wow, I like, totally love your skirt Shar," Gabriella squealed, flipping off her dance shoes and her leg warmers, "it's so short and makes your legs look skyscraper long. I can't stop staring!" Gabriella joked, but Sharpay secretly blushed. She was looking at her legs?!

"Thanks. I like your top. It's real vintage." Sharpay complimented her friend also, feeling her face grow even redder. "Nice." she added for good measure, pulling her skirt over her shorts and then pulling them out from underneath. She pulled a white cami on, and wrapped a white scarf around her neck and threw a trench coat over her arm, packing her dance stuff in her bag. She turned to see Gabriella sitting on the floor, pulling her shorts down her legs slowly and sexily.

"Oh my God..." Sharpay muttered under her breath, zipping her bag shut. When she turned around once more, Gabriella was fully clothed and shaking out her hair, making Sharpay open her mouth in horror.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked smoothly after she dragged a brush through her hair, and Sharpay just shook her head.

"I love you." She said after a while, twitching her mouth as if she'd said nothing, and then saw Gabriella smirk and pull her into a hug.

"I know you do! And I love you too. You know what? For that kind, sweet gesture, I'm buying you a smoothie." she announced, picking up her bag and unlocking the door. "For you, my best friend."

Sharpay smiled disappointedly, exiting the toilet behind her friend. She saw the people who were waiting outside a few classrooms stare at them, confused, wondering what they were in there for, and Sharpay grinned when she saw some of their shocked faces. She wished their thoughts were true.

* * *

YAY! You don't read many stories where Sharpay is in love with Gabriella, do you?

I wanted to change that.

Please review.

x


	2. The Ending

Hi guys :)

Thanks for you 7 reviewers, you're very kind. Some of you mentioned an update... And I wondered what you would be expecting in this sequel. I'm prepared to write one, in fact, since the teachers are on strike, I've had too much spare time, so I've written most of it! But the ending: would you rather them get together or not? I have ideas for both endings, if you don't suggest what you want I'll go with my favorite idea. So please, get those suggestions in because I don't want to disappoint.

Gabpay,

or so-close-but-not-close-enough Gabpay?

Your choice!

:P


	3. Chapter 2: One Year Later

One year later

Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez walked into the chemistry lab, arm in arm.

"So babes, wanna catch a smoothie after chem.?" Gabriella sighed, pulling out a notebook and smiling at her friend. Sharpay nodded, taking in Gabriella's legs as she sat down on a plastic chair.

"Yeah, a smoothie sounds great." She breathed, feeling lots of thoughts she'd rather not be thinking working work their way through her mind. The teacher entered the classroom and started up a slide-show. This meant the light had to be turned off, and Sharpay glanced at Gabriella through the dim light of the slides. They always sat near the back, because then there was more chance to be able to muck around and the teacher wouldn't be able to see. Gabriella smirked back at her friend as the teacher's dull tone of voice hit their ears.

Sharpay weaved an arm around Gabriella, melting at the feeling of Gabriella's hand resting against her thigh. Sharpay tried desperately to concentrate on the slide-show in front of her, but Gabriella's hand squeezed her thigh comfortingly, and it made Sharpay want to reach over and kiss her. She knew she couldn't, but no one could stop her thinking about it! The temptation grew bigger as Gabriella's head rested against her chest, allowing Sharpay to breathe in her scent. She smelled of syrup and pancakes.

As the light flicked back on, Gabriella had already moved off of Sharpay and instead had her legs resting on Sharpay's lap. Sharpay smirked at her feet, which were kicking happily.

The students filed out, and Gabriella and Sharpay linked and set off to the smoothie bar.

"So, Shar, any boyfriends yet?" Gabriella asked, buying two strawberry smoothies and placing one in front of Sharpay, who shook her head. "Girlfriends?"

Sharpay blushed slightly and shook her head vigorously, stifling a giggle.

"Crushes? C'mon, I know it's someone!" Gabriella teased, poking her stomach. She shook her head stiffly, watching Gabriella as she sucked on her straw. She wanted to be that straw. "THERE IS!" Gabriella exploded, throwing her head back in laughter. She leaned forwards, unsurprisingly interested. "Who is it? Who is it who is it who is it who is it who is it... I won't stop until you tell me... who is it who is it who is it WHO IS IT?!" Gabriella shook her friend's shoulders at the last three words, eager to find out her secret.

"I'm never saying. You don't want to know." Sharpay dangled the bait in her face, and Gabriella looked ready to punch someone. She got drastically upset if no one told her anything.

"Tell me, please? Is it Jared?" she guessed arbitrarily, making Sharpay cringe. She had dated Jared for 3 months, before he went out with some other slut. Gabriella took Sharpay's face for another sign: embarrassment. "You _so_ like him." Gabriella's mouth suddenly formed a perfect 'o'. "You should ask him out, and then me, you, Jared and Troy could double-date! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time... I thought it'd be me, you, Troy and Zeke, but eh. You can't be picky around these things." She sucked long and hard on her straw, examining her friend's facial expression. She looked ready to burst with either anger or disappointment. "Hey, what's up? Is Troy annoying you again?"

"No... it's just, I think Jared has a girlfriend! Oh darn. Maybe next time I get a crush, eh?" Sharpay acted playing disappointed, but Gabriella slapped her arm, causing Sharpay to turn and look at Jared. He was heading towards the bar.

"Go! Go now. Find out if he's single, and if he is, oh boy get in there!"

Sharpay sighed and got up, heading for the bar slowly. Turning to catch Gabriella face, she saw her friend was grinning at her, giving her thumbs-up.

"Hi Jared." Sharpay sighed, looking up at him. He was quite tall. He smiled and picked up his drink from the counter, facing Sharpay fully.

"What's up sexy?" he grinned at her, wrapping an arm around her waist while slurping on his banana and cherry smoothie (?).

"Well... you're single, right?"

"For the moment, yeah... a couple of girls asked me out, but you know. Don't honestly like being a man slut!" he grinned, guiding Sharpay to a table and pushing her down into a chair.

"Yeah, that's terrific... you see, I never stopped liking you." She breathed out, closing her eyes tightly and regretting letting herself say those words.

"Really?" he whispered, his eyebrows raising in disbelief. Sharpay wondered if her face looked the same way. She nodded slowly, glancing down at the table. "I never stopped liking you too."

"You what? You dumped me for some other girl and then you go and say you still like me? What?"

"Well, I liked you and everything but my 'reputation'..." he used quote marks with his fingers, making Sharpay roll her eyes angrily. "I pushed my feelings aside and kept on playing. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Wanna double-date on Friday?" she stuttered out, almost in shock. Jared liked her, and she liked her best friend. And all three of them (plus Troy, whom she despised) were going on a date!

"Oh, yes! Sharpay, that'd be great! Cinema at 6pm?" Sharpay nodded slowly, swallowing a lump at the back of her throat.

Staggering back over to Gabriella, who was clapping her hands in delight, she felt woozy. Why couldn't she just say she was busy? Why was she so vulnerable when it came to Gabriella?

"He's coming." She whispered, letting Gabriella hug her and clap numerous times.

* * *

"Sharpay? Should I wear..." Gabriella tottered into her bedroom in dangerously high stilettos, where Sharpay was sitting wearing a pink backless dress that stopped just over the knee; holding up a black and silver mini-dress with a very low neck. "This, or this?"

"I don't know..."

"Just pick! Troy and Jared will be waiting for us in 10 minutes, and if we're not there someone's going to get annoyed!" Sharpay knew she was referring to Troy, since he hated being stood up and enjoyed things running smoothly. She looked at both, and tried to imagine her in both.

"The silver one." her mind spoke, without letting Sharpay consider which one would make herself less horny. Gabriella nodded and tottered back out, squealing in excitement.

Sharpay had dressed down on this occasion; wearing a long, high cut dress with just a little back showing, and she only had light makeup on. Her hair was tied into a sharp pony and she had flats rather than heels.

Gabriella strutted back in, 6 minutes later, wearing the tiny dress. It showed most of her cleavage, her back was uncovered and the dress stopped only inches lower than showing of her underwear. Her heels made her look down on Sharpay, even though Gabriella was taller than her anyway. Her hair was cut quite short, so she'd straightened it and it flicked out, giving her outfit an edgy, yet sophisticated look. Her makeup was dark, and she was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I don't look gross, do I?" Gabriella asked as they stepped out the door, and Sharpay shook her head, grinning. Man, her friend was cute.

"No. That outfit will make Troy want to do this..." She leaned over and squeezed her friend's left butt cheek, making her squeal in surprise and hit Sharpay playfully.

"And your outfit will make Jared want to do this..." She brushed her hand up Sharpay's leg, and her middle finger accidentally brushed her pantyline. Sharpay blushed into the night as Gabriella giggled and apologized. She opened her car door and let herself in, leaving Sharpay to walk around to the passenger's side.

"Well babes, let's get going!" Gabriella said cheerfully, putting her car into gear and revving the engine.

* * *

At the cinema, Troy and Gabriella hugged and kissed. Sharpay winced as she saw. It hurt to watch. She placed a limp arm around Jared, and he passed her the ticket and a drink. They made their way into the screen and sat in a row: Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Jared.

"I heard this movie is awesome!" Gabriella whispered excitedly to Troy, who smiled and hugged her closer. Jared tried to place an arm across Sharpay's shoulders, but she slapped him back. He was irritating her, and she already felt bad.

"Pass the popcorn." She snapped at Jared, who obeyed her and gave her the popcorn, daring a wink. She merely glared and stuffed a handful into her mouth sulkily. Why did Gabriella have to set this date up?

Five minutes into the film, and Gabriella was in tears. Sharpay was close to crying and Jared and Troy were bored out of their minds. After Gabriella retreated to the restroom to get tissues, Sharpay stared longingly at the empty seat beside her.

"What happened while I was away?" Gabriella sniffled, passing Sharpay a handful of tissues before blowing her nose herself.

"Well, Mary's been sent to away on business and Adam is really sad without her. The man with the dog fired the scary man because he wasn't working, and now he's got a rifle and is going to shoot him... he missed!!" Sharpay screamed the last two as a gun shot was heard, and 'Adam' was lying on the floor, a bullet in his chest. Gabriella squeezed Sharpay for comfort, screaming herself.

Sharpay beamed with pride for a moment, thinking Gabriella had chosen her over Troy, but then Gabriella let go and whimpered into Troy's shoulder, who stroked her hair in reply. Drat! She should've seen that coming.

After about an hour of the movie, and the two main characters were picnicking in a field, Sharpay heard a commotion from beside her. Rushed whispers and occasional sobs and sniffs were heard, and she could hear a jacket rustling and popcorn being thrust between two people.

"Troy, you can't go! This is a date!" she heard Gabriella, just above a whisper.

"This movie sucks! How can you watch it without falling asleep?" Troy snapped back.

"Because girls have actually _feelings_. You should know that, you've slept with most of them!"

"Just because I like a little bit of fun doesn't mean I don't have feelings!"

"Oh, really? You think you have feelings?"

"Yes, I do. Right now, I'm feeling _bored_!"

"If you can't stay here and support your girlfriend while she watches her choice of movies, instead of car chases and mummies from the dead, then you might as well go home!"

"Well, if you insist!" Troy shouted, causing a chorus of moans, and he left with one swift motion, muttering to himself as he swung the doors open and stormed through.

"Hey, he's my ride! Troy!" Jared jumped up and left, flashing a quick smile at Sharpay before running out of the screen. Sharpay stared at the doors for a while, before looking back at Gabriella, who was crying to herself.

She wrapped her arms around Gabriella and kissed her forehead, quieting her sobs a little. Sharpay rubbed her bare back gently, rocking her. Gabriella clambered onto her friend's lap and nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Sharpay; he left me. He's gone. Out of the screen, out of the cinema... out of my life." she sobbed, louder than necessary, and a few angry people yelled for them to keep quiet. Pulling her into her arms, Sharpay carried Gabriella bridal style out of the screen and placed her on her feet in the restroom, where she could wash her face. "Why was I so stupid? Troy was a horrible guy. He hated when I was ever late to one of our dates, he dropped plans for basketball practice, he was the worst boyfriend ever but I just couldn't break up with him, no. I had to get my heart broken in the middle of a brilliant film!"

"You have to admit the plot made no sense." Sharpay said coolly, wetting a tissue and wiping it across Gabriella's mascara coated cheeks. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh; Sharpay wasn't really helping, since they broke up on the account that Troy thought the movie sucked.

"Not helping! Anyway, I think it's for the better. I think I should turn gay, maybe that'll cheer me up." Gabriella mumbled, thinking out loud, raking her fingers through her hair.

"It would cheer me up." Sharpay sighed, not meaning to say it out loud. Gabriella turned, bewildered, mouth hanging open in shock.

"You're joking, right?" she asked, turning back to the mirror and wiping her sweaty forehead, trying to smooth her skin with her fingers.

"Yeah, I was joking..." She stifled a laugh, but before she could stop herself, she reached for Gabriella's shoulders, pulled her towards her and kissed her on the lips firmly.

Gabriella didn't pull back.

"I think you took the joke too far." Gabriella breathed when Sharpay pulled back. Sharpay was at a loss for words; she had never meant to do such a thing. She might've just ruined her friendship.

"Not far enough." Sharpay admitted, wrapping her arms around Gabriella and pulling her closer. She crashed down on Gabriella's lips again, feeling the lipstick from Gabriella's lips smother her own. She felt her hands travel up to her hair, stroking it gently. She felt Gabriella's hands settle on her back, threatening to go lower. Pulling away again, Sharpay dared to grin.

She locked the door of the toilet, so no one could walk in, and then made her way over to Gabriella, who was sitting on a sink, speechless.

"But, why?" she gasped, not knowing what to say. She felt Sharpay kissing her neck, and admitted to herself it did feel good. It also felt right.

"I've been in love with you since you moved here. I thought you were gorgeous and I wanted you, not Troy. I wanted Troy to break up with you, and then when I saw you and Ryan together, I got jealous and tried to ruin that. It was always about you, Gabs." she explained between kisses, her hands travelling up and down her arms.

"How? When? Who? What?" Gabriella stuttered, the information not forming in her brain. Sharpay Evans, the Ice Queen, the Troy Obsessed cow, the over-dramatic psycho, was in love with _her_?

"You were just so pretty. That first day, when someone's cellphone went off, the only reason I got out my phone was so that I could join you in detention. I wanted you to join the Scholastic Decathlon team so that we could both be around after school. If I included you in the Drama Club, my feelings might've got the better of me, and this would've happened years ago." She stopped kissing and looked Gabriella in the eye gently, willing her to feel the same way.

"I wish this happened years ago too." Gabriella whispered, hugging her closely. Letting go, she surprised Sharpay by kissing her roughly, parting her lips and letting their tongues collide. After a few minutes of kissing, Sharpay let go and smiled at Gabriella, who was beaming anyway.

"This is like a dream." She admitted, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gabriella whispered, wiping a tear away gently, her hand resting on her cheek, fiddling with a strand of hair from her side fringe.

"I'm so happy!" she cried, kissing Gabriella with so much force, they both toppled over and landed in a heap on the floor. They both laughed, feeling hornier with each second. The temptation was too much. They both leaped at each other, kissing and kissing for what seemed like forever for both of them.

"I wonder what we can get up to in one of those slideshows." Sharpay joked when they pulled apart, and Gabriella nodded. She took it more seriously though, and by the fiery look in her eye, she was planning it all in her head.

"Well, I better go and scream at Troy some more." Gabriella sighed, getting up and pulling her dress straight. She wiped the sweat and tears from her face and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"Can I watch?" Sharpay spoke up, laughing, and Gabriella joined in. They laced hands and stepped out together, beaming at everyone who looked at them. They didn't care who saw. They didn't really care who held their noses high and looked down on them.

They didn't care when they saw Troy emerge from the screen with a bouquet of flowers and a bow of chocolates, searching the crowd for Gabriella. They didn't care when they leaned forward and kissed each other gently, their hands dropping to each other's backsides. They didn't care that Troy watched, heartbroken. And they certainly didn't care when crowds upon crowds of people whispered behind hands and snickered in the popcorn line.

All they cared about was each other.

* * *

**I made them get together :) But, I was thinking in another chapter I'd write one with a different ending. Where they don't get together, because Stessa was right: they do always get together!**

**So, I'm going to do that. Please review, and then read the next ending when I post it!**

**Note: might be in a few days, but you won't mind. :)**

**I hope it was up to your standards! Review! **

**Chloe ox.**

**Oh, and the toilet they were in was one of those toilets where there's just one toilet and a sink. Sorta skanky. Not one with loads of cubicles.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Other Ending

**This one's for you, Stessa.**

* * *

What would've happened if Troy hadn't stormed out? What if he had fallen asleep, like he suggested he would've if he didn't leave?

Troy glanced at his watch again and again, watching a girl and a guy kissing on a golf course. It brought back happy memories of him and Gabriella, but it was more boring watching others do it.

He looked for Jared, and saw he was asleep. _What an ignorant pig, falling asleep on his first date... even if it's Sharpay he's on a date with, it's still disrespectful! _he thought in his head, staring at the picture angrily.

"I heard this movie is awesome!" Gabriella whispered excitedly to Troy, who smiled and hugged her closer. Jared tried to place an arm across Sharpay's shoulders, but she slapped him back. He was irritating her, and she already felt bad.

"Pass the popcorn." She snapped at Jared, who obeyed her and gave her the popcorn, daring a wink. She merely glared and stuffed a handful into her mouth sulkily. Why did Gabriella have to set this date up?

Five minutes into the film, and Gabriella was in tears. Sharpay was close to crying and Jared and Troy were bored out of their minds. After Gabriella retreated to the restroom to get tissues, Sharpay stared longingly at the empty seat beside her.

"What happened while I was away?" Gabriella sniffled, passing Sharpay a handful of tissues before blowing her nose herself.

"Well, Mary's been sent to away on business and Adam is really sad without her. The man with the dog fired the scary man because he wasn't working, and now he's got a rifle and is going to shoot him... he missed!!" Sharpay screamed the last two as a gun shot was heard, and 'Adam' was lying on the floor, a bullet in his chest. Gabriella squeezed Sharpay for comfort, screaming herself. Sharpay beamed with pride for a moment, thinking Gabriella had chosen her over Troy, but then Gabriella let go and whimpered into Troy's shoulder, who stroked her hair in reply. Drat! She should've seen that coming.

After an hour, and the two main characters were picnicking in a field, Sharpay glanced over to see Troy asleep, head tipped back unattractively. Gabriella didn't seem to have noticed. Sharpay thought for a moment, before shuffling past Jared, who was also asleep and snoring loudly. She knew Troy had a much better seat than her, since she was sitting behind a tall person with large hair. A toddler who was dosing off sat before Troy, and Sharpay just had to see the next part of the movie clearly. She went around the screen before ending up beside Troy, who's nostrils were flaring and Sharpay's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

Lifting Troy out of his seat, Sharpay staggered with the limp body before dropping him in the isle. Deciding it was a good place to leave him, Sharpay stepped over him and sat next to Gabriella, beaming.

She wrapped a timid arm around her, feeling her rest her head on her shoulder. It was as if she hadn't realised Sharpay was there. Sharpay went to say something, but closed her mouth quickly, imitating a fish. She looked at Gabriella, who gasped and felt around Sharpay for the popcorn, her hand gently brushing her thighs, stomach and groin. It all became too much for Sharpay, who lifted the popcorn and shoved it at Gabriella, who didn't turn, just thanked the screen in front of her. After a gasp erupted through the audience, as something happened on screen; Sharpay lost control and reached for Gabriella, kissing her gently on the lips. She felt Gabriella kissing back, boy did it feel good, but soon enough it was over and Gabriella turned back to the movie, not even noticing it was Sharpay. She knew it felt different, and that it was kinda weird but better in a way, but thought nothing of it.

Sitting with her arm around Gabriella, Sharpay started to feel quite disappointed. She hadn't realized she wasn't Troy. Gabriella was ignorant, if Sharpay dared to think that about her.

After a while, Sharpay got the urge to kiss Gabriella again. She parted both their mouths slightly and let their tongues swirl around together.

"Oh Gabriella..." she whispered, turning her head and letting her tongue thwack (**yes, it'd a word!**) against Gabriella's.

"Mmm, Troy..." Gabriella mumbled, and Sharpay's heart immediately sank. She thought she was Troy. Getting up slowly, she returned to her seat, kicking Troy as hard as she could as she stepped over his limp body.

He climbed into his seat and took over Sharpay's place. He kissed Gabriella right in front of Sharpay, and it stung her insides. Why did she do such a stupid thing? She mustn't have been thinking. Watching their heads turning, lips touching, hands fondling, tongues battling; made Sharpay think of poor Jared. She had gotten his hopes up over nothing. She wasn't going to date him again; she simply wanted to make Gabriella happy. She loved her.

After the movie finished, and the credits rolled onto screen, Gabriella and Troy finished expressing their love and walked out, hand in hand. Sharpay tried to slide past Jared's open legs, but there wasn't enough room. She slapped him on the head, trying to wake him up. Jared instead jolted awake, screaming and jumping forward, causing Sharpay to be knocked forwards into his lap.

At the same time, with Gabriella and Troy...

Gabriella let go of Troy and looked at him, seeing the sleep in the corners of her boyfriend's eyes. Suddenly, her insides bubbled with anger and her hand shot to his face, leaving a slight red hand-shaped mark.

"What the hell?" he screamed, jumping back and leaning his cold drink on his throbbing cheek. Gabriella held back her tears as she bit her top lip angrily, watching as he glared at her with guilty eyes.

"You slept during the movie? And then you expect me to not know?" she spat, watching as his eyes flickered from guilt to worry, then to anger.

"What? Since when is this my fault? You chose a crap movie!" he whispered, watching the cinema manager glare at him unhappily. "And anyway, you were talking to Sharpay the whole time, maybe you should be dating her!"

He was angry, he didn't mean his words. But Gabriella gasped suddenly. Is that what he thought? But she backtracked through her mind, birthdays when she secretly wished that Sharpay would like her present, wanting to spend each lunch with her, crying when Sharpay cried, naming her kitten after her: it could be true. She didn't think she'd ever felt true love, with Troy both knew that they were in it for the image and the dates. They didn't like each other all too much. They kissed, they laid on Troy's bed and talked for hours on end, or kissed manically, and they went on dates.

Was true love wanting to be the other person? Was all she wanted in Sharpay? Spinning on her heel, she turned into the screen in desperate find of Sharpay. She had to kiss her, feel true things. In the middle of the film, and she had kissed Troy, she felt butterflies fluttering through her body, each muscle tingled and her bottom lip trembled. She thought she'd broken through the cold, icy barrier that had always been there between her and Troy, and now was beginning to feel true feelings. It was all a hoax. Nothing was real anymore.

She stumbled through the still dark screen, squashing Coke cans and half chewed popcorn with her spiky stilettos. The lights flashed on as the credits finished, and she came face to face with Sharpay and Jared, making out heatedly. Her heart sank and she felt silent tears drip down her face and drop off her chin.

In all the time that she dated Troy, he never upset her properly, he angered her. Trudging out and into Troy's waiting, arms, she sniffed a few times before wrapping shaking arms around his midriff.

"Come crawling back?" he whispered gently, stroking her back, and she nodded against his chest.

For the first time, she was completely heartbroken.

* * *

There, that was the ending where they _nearly_ get together. I rushed it because I thought if I didn't do it soon, someone would come, kill me, and write it themselves. I think it was all a bit too... impulsive, if that's the word?, at the end. Where I made Gabriella not know if she was in love with Sharpay or not.

But I think between Troy and Gabriella, if they're gonna break up twice, then they can't be in love. Most teenagers are in it for the sex, anyways. So, I think they're just at it for the image.

Please review, and tell me what you think.

Chloe.


End file.
